PRNIV-934 Jericho
|model number=PRNIV-934 |namesake=Jericho |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Katheryn Wesker |height=19.6 metres |weight=27.2 metric tons |power plant=* |propulsion=*Magnetoplasmadynamic Thruster x 8 |armaments=* * x 4 (mounted in head) * x 2 * ** x 2 ** |system features= |optional equipment=* x 2 * x 2 * x 2 |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*IMPL Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNIV-934 Jericho (aka Jericho) is a high performance transformable mobile suit used by Praetorians. Technology & Combat Characteristics A high speed mobile suit excelling in atmospheric and space combat, the Jericho serves as a rapid response unit, designed to arrive first on the field and hold the enemy back until the main force arrives. The Jericho incorporates a "hit-and-run" design philosophy, preferring to outmanoeuvre the enemy and keep them off balance. Jericho pilots are well trained to make full use of their aerial and speed advantage in combat, almost never giving the enemy a chance to retaliate. When facing ground based targets Jerichos make sweeping passes at the enemy, closing in and switching to MS mode to make strafing runs at targets before transforming again to clear the area. Unlike the more heavily armoured Andreía, the Jericho features more MPD thrusters than other aerial mobile suits. This lets the Jericho achieve far higher speeds and acceleration, however, this trade-off leaves the unit with less armour. Pilots are also required to wear specialised pilot suits for increased G-resistance. Armaments ;* :A powerful beam weapon with high accuracy, the Jericho is designed to be able to fire the weapon while in fighter form. ;* :An optional set of weapons available instead of the regular beam rifle, it allows the pilots to fire with a higher rate of fire. ;* :Two sets of fire-linked vulcans are mounted on the sides of the Jericho's head. ;* :Two beam gatling guns can be mounted on the machine's back in-between the wings, when the machine changes to fighter mode the gatlings are moved to above the main body. Their higher rate of fire provide an advantage in dogfighting and close range combat. ;* :Two optional missile launchers can be attached to the legs of the Jericho, allowing for use in both modes. Unlike most launchers, the Jericho's are modified to hold two salvos, doubling their capacity. When changing modes, the launchers will rotate to face the front of the machine to provide immediate availability. :*' ' ::The Jericho's launchers can hold a total of sixteen high explosive guided missiles, effectively turning the suit into a strike-fighter. ;* :A close combat weapon, not often used due the Jericho's combat role. When not in use they're stored on the suit's waste. ;* :An aerodynamic shield mounted on the front of the machine as its nose section in fighter mode, the flight shield serves both as a defensive tool and carries heavy weapons. :*' ' ::Two fire-linked machine guns are mounted on the shield and are used to target fast moving targets. :*' ' ::The Jericho's heaviest weapon is a powerful beam cannon mounted on the centre of the shield. History While the ESPF's Andreía demonstrated considerable firepower and robustness, Praetorians felt it lacked in speed was less well suited for their use. To solve this they use their own model, designed to reflect the combat role of an interceptor more than the gunship-like role of the Stormrunner. Later onwards the Peacekeepers acquired their own Jericho force and often stationed them on Palisade-class carrier. See also